Her Story
by kmccartneyyyy
Summary: Lady Celestine was raised by Maester Kinoc after the tragic death of her parents due to Sin. Now a well respected woman throughout Spira, she discovers the hypocrisy within the people she once trusted with her life. Celestine is torn between doing all she can to make the people of Spira happy, and doing what she knows is right.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, all! I have decided to rewrite this story and take a totally different direction with it, just for the hell of it. I figure that writing this will help my writing skills, which is what I want to do. I enjoy this story much more than the last, personally, and it is so much writing it. Please enjoy!**

_After Sin attacked Bevelle and took Celestine's parents away from her at the age of 11, Maester Kinoc took her in and raised her. Ten years later, she is one of the most respected people in all of Spira. As an adult, Celestine is now faced with the harsh reality of hypocrisy within her family and the people she once trusted with her life. She begins to question her beliefs, actions, and decisions, no longer desiring to be used as a tool simply to unite Spira. With some help from a lady summoner and her guardians, Lady Celestine is taken on the adventure of a lifetime, changing her life forever as she finds herself fighting against the people that she was raised around. Together, with her new friends, she learns how to love, live life, and be free._

* * *

Auron was extremely thankful for the Inn that he and his party had come across in the middle of the long and winding road they had been traveling. It had been days since they actually slept in beds with pillows and blankets. In fact, it had been days since Auron had gotten an actual break, where he could sit down and not have to worry about fiends attacking them out of nowhere. He knew that they were safe for the most part, but he was so used to traveling with only two other people that he was always on guard.

Rin had greeted the entire party when they entered the building, glowing with neon lights and attracting weary travelers from all over Spira. Normally, the inns were packed with people and rooms had to be shared in order to conserve space, but that night, there was no one there but Yuna and her guardians. Rin was the only working man, which didn't strike anyone as odd, for he was hardworking and loved what he did. The large group had come across Rin several times throughout the months that they had been on the road and each time, Rin had been kind and hospitable, earning respect from each and every guardian.

Wakka had led his friends into the inn, his knees weak and eyes heavy. He was ready for a deep sleep and didn't even have to ask for a room before Rin pointed him to the back, where he stumbled into the first room he encountered. Nodding to Rin and giving him silent thanks, each guardian and Yuna followed Wakka, just as exhausted, but Rin stopped Auron, the last person to enter the inn.

"I have something for you, Sir Auron," Rin said, his voice deep and gravelly. It was well into the night and Auron was sure that Rin was tired, as well. Auron stopped in his tracks and watched Rin pull an envelope out from behind the counter. It was sealed with hot wax, very official and professional looking, and Auron hoped that it was nothing too serious. "It came earlier today from a group of Crusaders."

Still unaware of who it was from, Auron tore the envelope open and pulled out a thick piece of parchment, reading the sloppy handwriting.

_Dear friend,_

_As most know, Celestine is turning 21 in a fortnight. People from all over Spira will be joining the population in Bevelle to celebrate this glorious time. As it is her coming of age, I hope you will consider this invitation and I hope to see you in Bevelle soon._

_Sincerely, _  
_Maester Wen Kinoc_

Auron stared at the letter in his hands and sighed inwardly, glancing up at Rin, who was very curious as to what was written. While he had a slight idea - for nearly everyone knew of Celestine's coming of age - Rin was fascinated that Auron had received a personal note from someone so prestigious. Folding the paper up, Auron stuffed it in a pocket inside of his long, red coat and carried on towards the back, finding an empty room and lying down.

It had been so long since he had seen Celestine. The last time he saw her was - what was it? Ten years ago? Ten years ago when Kinoc had found her, alone and sobbing in a dark alleyway near the outskirts of the large and destroyed city. But they were not close and Auron had no intention of returning to Bevelle to visit Kinoc. He had had enough of the stout man during the failed Operation. He thought to himself, wondering if he should tell the others about the invitation. He felt that Yuna would enjoy returning to her hometown, but it would delay the Pilgrimage for at least a month, maybe longer. They would be so far behind when they finally were ready to continue - it really wasn't worth it to Auron. Celestine would not be upset that Auron had not gone to see her.

Although, perhaps it would be best to delay the Pilgrimage. After seeing what had happened to Lord Braska at the end of their journey, Auron was not yet ready to relive the same experience with his old friend's daughter. But that was the reason he was still there on the planet. To finish the journey. Once Yuna finished the Pilgrimage, he was done. He would have fulfilled his promise to Braska.

Quietly stripping out of his armor, Auron sat down on the bed and appreciated the warmth it provided. He could hear rain beginning to fall against the half-opened window in the room and without warning, he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

"Auron! You got my letter, hm? I was afraid you wouldn't make it!" Wen Kinoc grasped Auron's hand firmly with both of his pudgy ones and gave Auron a firm handshake. Looking to him as an old friend would, the brilliant smile from Kinoc's face did not fail to disappear or even falter, yet Auron kept a calm and blank face, completely void of emotion. "It pains me to know our friendship is not what it used to be - but that's what happens after ten years of silence, hm?"

Auron nodded shortly, pulling his hand away from Kinoc. He was in no mood to answer questions about the past ten years and wanted to leave as soon as possible, asking as few questions as he could. "How is Celestine?" Auron tried to spot the girl somewhere in the crowd, but she was nowhere to be found. Auron wasn't even sure if he could have recognized her, for it had been so long. She probably looked much different than she did ten years ago when Kinoc first mentioned her.

"Beautiful as ever, Auron," Kinoc replied, giving Auron a dreamy look. He had always been so proud of Celestine. "Can you believe it? She's finally twenty-one and everyone in Spira has come to celebrate with her. When you're the face of hope for the world, crowds like these are to be expected, yes?"

There was no doubt that Bevelle was extremely crowded that day. People of all races had come together from islands and cities all over the world to celebrate, temporarily putting aside their differences. Maester Seymour's presence gave the Guados comfort and Kinoc had never seen so many Guados together outside of Guadosalam. Everyone also took note of all the Ronsos wandering the streets, walking awkwardly through the city and growling at those who were in their way. The streets were busy and dreadfully hot. It was nearly impossible to step without bumping into someone or stepping on an unprotected foot. However, morale was high and everyone was in too good a mood to even be angry with another for more than a few seconds. Warrior monks guarded the temple and palace, not expecting any trouble, but not knowing for sure what would happen.

"It amazes me how Spira receives her. She is truly a wonderful girl, do you agree?"

"I don't believe I know her well enough to settle on an answer," said Auron and Kinoc chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder. "It has been too long."

"She tries very hard to stay out of the spotlight, Auron," Kinoc went about telling Auron all about Celestine, even though the guardian did not care to know at all. There was no doubt in his mind that Celestine was a nice, young girl, but naive about the world and about Yevon. It was her position in the world that made him uneasy, especially since she was so young, but he never would admit that to Kinoc. Kinoc was too proud of the way he had raised her. "She's awfully modest, too. Not quite sure how to handle all the fame, I believe. Perhaps she could take some pointers from the famous Sir Auron?"

Auron pursed his lips. "Perhaps."

"I hope you get to meet her tonight. I think you'll enjoy talking to her, Auron. She's got lots to talk about!"

* * *

It was safe to say that many of the citizens visiting Bevelle had never seen Celestine in person. Of course, there were spheres and videos and stamps and statues, but for the most part, she kept to herself, roaming the churches and temple and always finding new hidden areas to explore. Kinoc had always advised her to travel the city with a bodyguard of some sort, but she refused, not wanting to draw much more attention to herself. It was nothing she couldn't handle, anyway. On the rare occasions that somebody recognized her on the street, they would treat her as a Maester, performing the prayer and engaging in small talk before Celestine slipped away.

So when the four Maesters of Yevon decided to throw a celebration for Celestine's 21st birthday, people went crazy and left for Bevelle as soon as possible, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful face they had only seen etched in stone. While there was talk about the young girl, none of it was negative. The people of Spira looked up to her, for she gave everyone hope during the harshest times. Celestine was described by others as compassionate and well-educated, doing her very best to assure the people that everything was going to be okay. She talked very highly about the summoners attempting to defeat Sin and looked forward to the Calm, hoping that one day, she could avenge her parents' deaths. Sin had taken too many lives and Celestine knew it all too well. It was the one thing that nearly united Spira - the death of loved ones.

But Kinoc was not only celebrating Celestine's birthday. He was hoping, now that she was older and mature enough, to find her a suitor. Preferably one that was involved in the church because he needed Celestine to gain influence if her future husband was going to be a Maester one day. Kinoc had proposed a few possible suitors to her before, but she turned them down right away, wanting to enjoy her freedom while she could. But with all the people gathered in Bevelle on that day, Kinoc knew that it would be simple to find someone perfect for Celestine, someone whose company she would enjoy for the rest of her life.

To sort out the right men from the wrong ones, Kinoc, with the help of his friends, had set up an elaborate ball in the large temple of Bevelle. Invited were those of the highest nobility - priests, summoners, monks - everyone that had a promising future was invited, bribed with the possibility of courting Celestine, which appealed to many bright, young men.

Kinoc had invited Auron, as well, hoping to finally hear of the last ten years. How strange it was to imagine him dead, only to see him years later, obviously alive. In the back of Kinoc's mind, Auron would have been the perfect suitor ten years prior, but things were much different and Auron was no longer the prestiged man he once knew. Still a famous and well-known guardian, that was nothing compared to the life Auron could have lived. Kinoc could not have Celestine marrying a guardian! An ex-monk shunned by the temple! She needed someone who would do whatever it took to become a powerful influence in the world. Someone dedicated to Yevon.

* * *

"I do hope you'll join us at the temple this evening," Kinoc offered to Auron, who thought about it silently. Glancing at his party behind him, Kinoc spoke again. "Of course, your friends are all welcome to join us, as well. Only the most esteemed are able to attend."

Behind Auron, a very confused teenager was looking around the city in awe. While Tidus was glad to be taking a short break from the long journey to Zanarkand, he couldn't help but to feel slightly uncomfortable in front of all these important people he did not know. Instinctively, he turned to the Black Mage at his side, hoping for answers to questions that he did not know how to ask. Without even having to look at him, Lulu knew exactly what Tidus wanted out of her and she cleared her throat, meeting Kinoc's eyes for a split second before looking back at Tidus.

"You remember Kinoc from the Operation, don't you?" she asked him quietly and Tidus nodded, remembering the chubby Maester as obnoxious and, frankly, arrogant. "When Lady Celestine's parents were killed by Sin, Maester Kinoc took her in and raised her. That was ten years ago."

"And she's the most famous girl in all of Spira now?" inquired Tidus. "Just because Kinoc adopted her?"

Lulu continued, her gaze still upon Kinoc, who talked animatedly to Auron. The guardian seemed uninterested, but out of politeness, listened anyway. "Just as the summoners are rays of light to the people of Spira, Lady Celestine is the face of hope. She tries her hardest to comfort those who have lost loved ones and their home to Sin. The only people who really have met her are those whose lives have been destroyed and badly damaged by Sin. It is tradition for Lady Celestine to help piece back together whatever she can for those people. Many compare her to a High Summoner."

"She's that respected?" Tidus asked, not entirely understanding how respected High Summoners were in the first place. He had an idea, but nowhere near what the truth was.

"She has done great things for Spira at such a young age. Many people go to her seeking forgiveness - redemption - for their sins." Lulu motioned with her head towards the bustling and excited crowd in the streets. "Do you see all the people? She is respected by all races. It is rare that Al Bhed, Guados, Ronsos, and humans can congregate together without slaughtering each other."

Tidus hummed a response, looking back to Kinoc. He desperately wanted to meet this girl, hoping she would have answers for him. Perhaps she knew enough about Sin that she could help Tidus go back - but he knew he was overthinking it. That was impossible. Besides, she would never believe his story. Still, Tidus was excited to meet the girl who had stolen the hearts of the people of Spira. He wanted to know what she was like and how she managed to be so liked.

Noticing Tidus's pensive look, Lulu laughed to herself and leaned in close to his ear. "Don't get any ideas when you meet her, either. Maester Kinoc is very selective about the men who try to win her over and you certainly don't fit his standards."

"I wasn't getting any ideas!" hissed Tidus, the corners of his lips turning upwards, slightly offended by her last comment. He knew it was true though; Tidus had nothing to offer her besides maybe free tickets to blitzball games - blitzball games 1000 years in the past.

"It is rare, but when Maesters have daughters, at the age of twenty-one, a ball is held in the city's temple," Lulu explained. "Maester Kinoc will invite only the best men in Spira who have strong connections to the temple. Once he finds a man he thinks deserving of Lady Celestine, they will marry and he will go on to become a Maester after Kinoc retires."

"She doesn't even get a say in it?"

"She should," sighed Lulu. "But knowing Maester Kinoc, I do not believe that she will have much say in it at all. She knows that he is only trying to do what is best for the people and for Spira. Lady Celestine understands that her future is driven by the people. The only say she has is choosing which of the men Kinoc picked for her."

"But - what if -" Tidus paused, thinking of how to word his question correctly without sounding like a bumbling idiot. "What if she isn't happy?"

There was an awkward silence as Lulu smirked, relishing in Tidus's ignorance. "It does not matter whether she is happy or not. It only matters how she appears to be. As long as she can fool the people into thinking she is happy, then everything will fall into place. It is just as Yuna does around us. She smiles, but knows that there is hardly anything to smile about."

"I get the feeling that everyone connected to the temples are unhappy," Tidus pointed out and this made Lulu chuckle sincerely. He had a good point and wasn't wrong. "No one's life should be dictated by others."

"It is tradition. And everyone born and raised in this setting knows what to expect. They are prepared for what will come and are taught how to conform and live with the expectations that are put on them." Lulu noticed that the conversation between Auron and Kinoc had died down and took the opportunity to finish talking to Tidus. "Perhaps you will meet her this evening and you can ask her these questions yourself."

* * *

As night fell over the city of Bevelle, Tidus admired how beautiful the city was. It reminded him of Zanarkand with the thousands of lights, but there were significantly less buildings. Plus, floating on water was a big change. With all the people still in the streets, it seemed much more homier to him. All he needed was a blitz stadium and he could have gone to sleep perfectly happy.

He watched people filing into the temple from the window of an inn. Seeing Lady Celestine's celebrity status reminded him of himself back in his hometown. During blitzball games, it would be difficult for him to maneuver through the streets due to all the people begging for autographs and a kiss on the cheek. His fans were not as respectable as Lady Celestine's - her fans knew how to control themselves, for they did not get in anyone's way for their own personal greed.

The people entering the temple were all dressed very nicely, adorning brand new robes. While Tidus could not tell, the other guardians and Yuna could pick out which areas of Spira each man belonged to, just by looking at the color of their skin or the make of their robes. What shocked Tidus was the fact it was not only humans being permitted entrance. Quite a few Guados and Ronsos were dressed for the occasion, as well, but noted that absolutely no Al Bhed were allowed in. Though he had not seen Lady Celestine, he imagined that she was beautiful and doubted that a Ronso or Guado would ever be chosen as a suitor for her, as they were completely different looking from what he was used to.

Slightly intimidated, Tidus received a knock on the door, followed by Auron's smooth voice asking permission to come in. Tidus unlocked the door and Auron swaggered into his room, pacing back and forth. "What's going on?" Tidus asked, a little nervous due to Auron's strange behavior.

Auron stopped moving and stood in the corner of Tidus's room, chuckling. It was apparent that Auron was not nervous at all, just figuring out how to explain to Tidus what he was supposed to do in the temple. "There are certain customs that you need to know before you get Yuna in trouble," Auron finally said.

"Yuna? What does she have to do with anything right now?"

"One disrespectful action towards any of the people in that temple - accidental or not - will hurt Yuna's status as a summoner. She could be excommunicated, but that is most extreme. Maester Kinoc does not take kindly to insulting guests, especially if the person being insulted is Lady Celestine."

Tidus breathed out and groaned. "I know, I know, okay? Don't tell people I'm from Zanarkand. Act natural, right?"

"Do not speak unless spoken to first, understood?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Tidus nodded. "Okay."

"And stay close to Yuna."


	3. Chapter 3

"Celeste, my dear!" Kinoc knocked three times rapidly on her bedroom door. She called for him to enter and he did, seeing her staring out the window towards the temple, her hair being braided expertly by a servant. He watched her for a moment, smiling proudly at the young lady he had raised. "The temple is full and there are people I would like for you to meet."

"Father," she said with a short chuckle, trying to stay perfectly still so the servant would not complain. She had already had to redo the braid twice due to Celestine's movements. "Have you invited every man in Spira? I feel as if I will despise dancing by the end of tonight!"

Kinoc laughed along with her, holding his large stomach and shook his head. "I have invited only the best for you. And I assure you, the people I want you to meet won't be asking for your hand tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean? What kind of people have you invited?"

"An old friend of mine and the summoner he's guarding, I mean," he explained, clasping his hands behind his back. "Are you nearly ready?"

The servant finished the braid and tied it off, letting it fall over her shoulder. Celestine turned around and put her hands on her hips as the servant gathered her things and slipped past Kinoc, through the door. Celestine hardly had time to utter a 'thank you' to her. "I have dreaded this day for years," she teased, stepping closer to Kinoc. "I feel that you are more excited about this than I."

"Child, you are the future of Spira," Kinoc smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders, careful not to mess up her hair. "When I retire, you and your husband will carry on my legacy. I had to make sure everything was perfect. Now come, we will enter together and then I will leave you to your own." There was a moment's hesitation as Kinoc breathed out, looking her over. "I'm very proud of you, Celestine."

She blushed and looked at her feet, attempting to hide her colored cheeks. Kinoc's hands dropped to his sides and he held the bedroom door open, letting her out first. They walked together down the ornate staircase and exited through the back door, attempting to sneak past the incredible amount of people that had arrived to see the Lady in person. Not afraid to be seen, but afraid to be delayed, Celestine followed Kinoc as he walked quickly down a long alleyway, listening to her shoes click against the street.

People caught glimpses of the two, but did not approach them. Knowing how important the night was for Celestine, they bowed their heads and performed the prayer, which she returned every time. Kinoc tried to hurry her, as the temple was not far away at all, but he needed everything to be just right. Everything had to be perfect and exactly as planned, but knowing Celestine, that would not happen. If she could, she would have stopped and talked to every single person who had come out to see her, which would have caused her to be hours late to her own ceremony.

Finally reaching the temple, Celestine heard the music pouring out the front door. Perfect dancing music, she felt her heart leap into her throat, excited to dance the night away. Perhaps she would not despise it by the end of the night, but her feet certainly would, especially in the shoes that had been picked out for her.

Before entering, Kinoc turned to Celestine once more, holding his arm out for her. Two burly monks were at the door, watching for intruders and as Celestine hooked her arm around Kinoc's, the men opened the double doors and she put on her biggest smile.

People must have known that the doors opening could only mean one thing and before Celestine could glimpse the celebration, everyone had stopped dancing and turned to face the pair standing in the doorway. The music had changed from an upbeat waltz to a very intense and royal number, introducing the Maester and the girl on his arm. Seemingly all at once, everyone began to spread their arms and perform the prayer and Celestine pulled away from Kinoc, responding to the crowd politely.

Near the back of the circular room, Lulu, Tidus, and Rikku stood together, attempting to blend in with everyone. It was obvious that the three did not belong in the temple and it was a wonder even to Auron how Rikku had managed to slip inside without anyone noticing her eyes. She made it a goal to make as less eye contact as possible and hung out away from the dancing people in the center, looking at her feet most of the time.

Lulu elbowed Tidus in the stomach and nodded towards the woman now walking into the temple. The dancing music had started up again and some danced, while others stood in awe, watching Celestine being led to several people, talking to them and meeting new faces. Kinoc stayed close to her the whole time and Tidus left Lulu and Rikku momentarily, trying to get a better look.

Finding Auron on the side of the temple, standing alone, Tidus leapt over to him, hoping for an explanation on what to do if she approached him. Unfortunately, Auron said nothing, but Tidus finally was able to see Celestine up close as she spoke with Maester Kelk Ronso, gently shaking his hand.

Tidus was incredibly amazed with the girl. She was so young, not much older than he, but she carried herself with the grace of a much more mature woman. She stood straight with her shoulders back, her chin in the air. Unlike the men and women in the temple, she was not wearing robes, but a creme colored, floor length, strapless ball gown. Her thick and curly blonde hair was braided off to the side, adorned with colorful beads. And then she turned to face another man standing towards Tidus and he noted that even her facial features seemed elegant. Her straight nose and high cheekbones were that of royalty, and it was no wonder to him how it was so easy to like her. He began to wonder if she basically ruled the world because of her beauty.

"Stop staring," said the deep voice to Tidus's right. He jumped, temporarily forgetting that Auron was beside him. "It's rude."

As Celestine finished speaking with a priest, Kinoc's eyes grazed the crowd and saw, slightly behind him, Auron leaning up against the wall, scolding a blonde boy he had seen weeks before at the last Operation. "Come, Celeste," Kinoc whispered in her ear, nodding towards Auron. "I would like to introduce you to my old friend."

Celestine nodded eagerly, already enjoying herself. The people of Spira were so kind, especially the ones devoted to Yevon. They hardly had anything bad to say about anything and were so positive about the future of Spira. She held tightly onto Kinoc's arm, not wanting to get lost in the mass of dancers, and they stopped before an older man in a large, red coat, who finally looked up and looked less than interested.

She looked the man over and tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. It was only seconds after the thought crossed her mind that she stepped back and performed the prayer for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, bowing her head lower than before. "Sir Auron, am I correct?"

Tidus looked to Auron, amazed at how many people knew of him. Auron stood up straight and presented himself to Celestine, hardly looking at Kinoc.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you," she told him, shaking his hand with a firm grip. "Father has told me so many stories about you! You are truly an inspiration to all guardians and myself. If it is true what Father said, then you are serving as a guardian currently?"

Tidus was impressed with her. The way she spoke was so sophisticated and he could tell that she was very well-educated. Compared to Kinoc, she seemed extremely intelligent, but he had only met the Maester once before and did not like his arrogant and obnoxious way. "It is true," Auron told her. "Lady Yuna."

"Lord Braska's daughter?" asked Celestine, her hands on her hips, a radiant smile on her face. "You never cease to disappoint, do you, Sir Auron? I have heard such wonderful things about her, as well. Maester Seymour has told me about her pilgrimage."

"Seymour?" Tidus interrupted before he could stop himself. He tried to look around for a tall man with blue hair, but could not find him. Auron gave him a sideways glance and looked about ready to slice him in half.

Celestine looked to Tidus, surprised that he had spoken. He seemed to not belong there, for he was underdressed and hardly old enough to be a priest or that of high status. Her smile stuck to her face, however. "You know of him?" Anyone who knew Maester Seymour personally enough to address him just by his name was sure to belong at the temple.

"I - he was in Luca," Tidus responded, quite embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck and ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to look away from Celestine, but she did not seem insulted or angry in the slightest. She waited for him to go on. "For the blitzball tournament. And the - er, the - Operation."

"Oh, do you play?" she inquired, seeming very interested in him at the moment. "Blitzball is quite the sport, yes? Very violent sometimes, I think, but very entertaining. What team is it that you play for?"

"Uh - well -" he stuttered and Celestine patiently awaited his response, chuckling softly at him. "I played for the Aurochs."

Realization flashed in her eyes. "I remember watching you - briefly," she said. "If I may, you did very well this tournament. It had been so long since the Aurochs have won a game. I know of some people from Besaid, actually - perhaps you would know them?"

Tidus shrugged. "I - I - maybe, I mean…"

"Luzzu and Gatta? They are Crusaders and truly wonderful people. I miss them very dearly."

Kinoc looked away, regretting what was about to come. Tidus looked to Auron for help with a sad glimmer in his eyes. Celestine's smile faded as she looked back at Auron, hoping for some information. "Luzzu was killed during Operation Mi'ihen," Auron sighed, knowing full well that Kinoc had not told her everything about the Operation. "Gatta survives, however, and has returned to Besaid."

Frowning and silently praying for them both, Celestine took a moment to gather her thoughts again. The only thing she could think of was Luzzu's face and she was deeply disturbed, thinking of the ways he could have died. "I am so sorry," she replied. "I had no idea. I wish I had known - I would have gone to Besaid to speak with Gatta as soon as I could. Oh, I hope Gatta is all right. Perhaps I shall pay him a visit soon."

"I'm sure Gatta would appreciate that," Auron nodded again to her.

"Many people lost their lives that day," she continued wistfully. "Many good men - people that I knew - died during that Operation. It was a sad day for Spira. My heart goes out to all that fought. They fought very bravely and anyone who fights and dies for Spira deserves such wonderful praise from everyone."

"Celestine, if you're done here, there are many more men waiting to meet you," Kinoc touched her elbow gently, trying to guide her away before anymore information about the Operation was revealed through Auron's unfiltered mouth. "I apologize, Auron, for cutting this conversation short, but it is an important night for her."

"Of course," Auron responded, uninterested.

"It was so great to meet you, Sir Auron," Celestine bowed her head and then looked at Tidus before Kinoc began to pull her away. "And you -?"

"Uh - Tidus."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tidus. I wish you both safe travels and please let the Lady summoner know that I wish her the same."

"I am sure you'll meet her sometime tonight," Kinoc said, nearly dragging her away from Auron and Tidus.

* * *

As Celestine danced with several young men, trading off during every song or so, Tidus returned to his friends near the back, leaving Auron alone. Rikku seemed very excited about the fact that Tidus had spoken to her, and Lulu was, too, but did not show it as Rikku did. The younger girl bounced around, asking questions about what she was like and if she was nice. Tidus stammered a lot, trying to keep up with Rikku's interrogation, but answered her questions to the best of his ability.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Lady Celestine liked you," Lulu told Tidus with a smirk. "You're young and you're free-spirited. Isn't that what every young girl wants to be?"

"Not her, I guess," Tidus replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, one foot propped up against it. "She seems to like the fancy and extravagant life." He spoke the last few years like a high class Maester would and even Lulu got a chuckle out of it. "You know she knows who Auron is?"

"Many people know who Sir Auron is," Lulu looked at Tidus and gave him a small smile. "You know him and you claim to come from Zanarkand."

Tidus blushed and Rikku looked at him, smiling, because that is what he told her when they first met. "He's old, you know? I mean - I bet people three thousand years ago know of him, too."

Lulu laughed again and Rikku snickered. Tidus put his hands up behind his head, knowing that his charm was still good a thousand years in the future.

* * *

Kinoc had finally left Celestine's side, allowing her to float freely through the crowd and accept offers from several men asking for a dance. She enjoyed them all, for everyone seemed to be wonderful dancers. She had practiced over and over again several times, by herself, to many different songs from all over Spira. Small talk came easy to her as she learned many things about many different people, most of them good things. She learned about old customs and culture from Besaid and Luca, was taught steps to a folk dance from Kilika (which she loved more than anything), and even an older gentleman gave her a short history lesson on Bevelle's temple.

Taking a small break for herself, she wandered to a corner in the back, hoping to be undisturbed for a few minutes as she thought over the day. There were several men who had charmed their way into her heart quickly, but her favorite was the priest from Kilika - a tall, tanned, and very devoted man who laughed easily and spoke smoothly. He was only slightly older than her and only spoke of what he knew a lot about, which made anyone seem smarter than usual. She appreciated the gentleness of the man, but made a decision not to tell Kinoc until the end of the night, not wanting him to go overboard in begging the priest to marry her on the spot.

Thinking of Kinoc, she smiled to herself and glanced around. The entire temple was too busy to be looking for Celestine at the moment, for she was well hidden behind many dancing husbands and wives. Sweat was beginning to form on her forehead and parts of her braid were falling out, but she tucked them behind her ears, not wanting to have to redo the whole thing. Glowing with perspiration and excitement, she noticed Tidus standing beside two girls, different as different could be. Catching Tidus's eye, she walked over to him, impressing the ladies he was speaking with.

"Taking a break?" Tidus shouted over the loud music.

"A well-needed one," she yelled back. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Lulu and Rikku blushed, and looked down, slightly embarrassed as to what they were wearing compared to the expensive robes worn by everyone else. But Tidus knew that she did not care about what they wore or what they looked like. "This is Lulu," Tidus said, pointing to the older woman clad in black. "And Rikku." Performing the prayer to them both, Celestine got a good look at Rikku and leaned in towards her.

"If I may ask, how did you enter this temple?" she whispered in Rikku's ear and Rikku looked around, afraid that she was about to be thrown out. When Celestine noticed Rikku's hesitation, she grabbed the younger girl's wrist to calm her down. "Please, do not be afraid - I just - it is not often that you see an Al Bhed in Bevelle's temple. Please do not think I am offended by your presence."

"I snuck in. Everyone stood around me to hide me," Rikku answered, still slightly shaken. "But I'm Yunie's guardian!"

"Oh!" Genuine surprise showed on Celestine's face as she released Rikku's wrist and her face turned to one of sheer amazement. "How often does one hear of this? So you are traveling alongside Sir Auron, as well?"

"We all are," Rikku explained and Celestine looked to Tidus again, wondering why he hadn't mentioned it before. "There's a few guardians missing, too."

"How wonderful to be traveling with so many friends," Celestine replied, smiling at all three guardians. "I do wish to meet the others sometime tonight, hopefully. It must be such an honor guarding Lord Braska's daughter. Is she as talented as I hear?"

"She is!" Tidus interrupted, speaking honestly. Celestine's smile grew bigger at his enthusiasm.

"Yuna is young, but she is very dedicated to what she does," Lulu said, her voice calming. "She has done very well so far during her pilgrimage."

"Well, if I do not get the honor of meeting her tonight, give her my best, will you? I have told Sir Auron and Tidus to wish her safe travels from me, but men hardly follow through with such things, do you agree?"

"Hey!" Tidus scoffed, eliciting laughs from the three women surrounding him. "You can trust me with that, you know!"

"I am sure, Tidus," Celestine looked over her shoulder to see if Kinoc was anywhere nearby. "I understand that you are not interested nor here to ask for my hand, but perhaps you would join me in a dance, Tidus? So we could talk more. I would love to hear about blitzball and your time in Besaid."

"Me?" Tidus asked, looking around.

"Yes, you!" She held out her hand for him to take. "It will be such a relief to dance with someone not trying to win my heart over. Some of the people here are trying very hard. I feel I will be quite done with men for a while after tonight!"

Tidus seemed conflicted as he stared at Celestine's hand. "I don't know, I mean - I'd like to - but Auron put me under strict orders not to try and do anything that could create trouble for Yuna."

Cocking an eyebrow and pulling her hand away, Celestine looked confused. "Trouble? I assure you, Tidus, if Sir Auron is under the impression that Father would get angry for dancing with men not intended to marry me, then he is wrong. I will make sure that no trouble is created for Lady Yuna. Now - come! And dance with me!"

Offering her hand to Tidus again, Tidus looked to Lulu and Rikku who grinned at him and gave him a push towards Celestine. He took her hand and she led him towards the dance floor, where the music took over and their feet moved in sync.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone could hear the large bell tower strike eleven o'clock outside the temple and in the streets of Bevelle. Celestine paid close attention, listening to each loud chime, knowing that she had one hour left until she had to announce to the attendees her engagement. Taking another break by herself to mull things over, she recapped the last three hours quickly, knowing there was no time to waste in getting to know nearly everyone in the temple who had come to see her.

She had a fine time dancing with the priest from Kilika. He was handsome and kind and seemed extremely easy to talk to and get along with. That was exactly the kind of person that Celestine wanted to spend the rest of her life with if she had to choose quickly. She needed someone who would open up to her, have an opinion for themselves, and someone who would not annoy her by the end of two weeks.

His name was Rydan and he was probably one of the most normal people she had danced with. He was easy-going and didn't try for her heart all at once. In fact, when she first danced with him that night, she wasn't entirely sure if he was even there to ask for her hand. Rydan had not brought up the topic of marriage whatsoever. He hadn't even talked about the future of Spira or his future with Celestine. Instead, they spoke of Bevelle and how beautiful the weather could be. They spoke of their travels around the world and the work they did in different cities and villages. She found him interesting, able to tell a story from start to finish and keep her captivated.

Celestine knew that he was most likely going to be the one unless someone amazing showed up suddenly, which she knew was not going to happen. With her choice made, she breathed in and out slowly and deeply, preparing herself to dance with others only half-heartedly, knowing there was no one better than Rydan in the crowd that was ready to marry.

If it was completely up to Celestine, she would have chosen to marry - not just Tidus - but his spirit. She envied him to no end. He was young, carefree, and traveling the world, not tied down by any responsibilities (except to protect Lady Yuna, but Celestine knew that it would be an easy task for the son of Sir Jecht). Celestine had been bound to Bevelle for years, stuck with Kinoc for ten years, learning of things she could not have cared less about. She hoped that Tidus would follow through with his promises - she wanted to meet the other guardians and wanted to talk to him one last time before he left her for good. It was so rare to meet someone with a personality like Tidus's, especially in Celestine's neighborhood.

She sighed and flattened her dress, reentering the crowd of men, wanting the night to be over soon.

* * *

"Lady Celestine wants to meet me?" Yuna's face was redder than ever before as Tidus told her of what Celestine had requested of him earlier. Yuna didn't seem to believe Tidus, but Tidus kept repeating himself over and over again, trying to convince her to follow him and find Celestine. "She must have meant someone else, Tidus. I'm sure that she wouldn't want to meet me."

"Yuna, I know she's famous and everything, but she really does want to meet you," Tidus ran a hand through his hair, looking over her shoulder at Wakka, who seemed in disbelief, as well. Kimahri did not seem that impressed, but Tidus could never really tell what he was thinking, so he brushed it off. "She's really nice, you know. I'll go find her and bring her over here if you want me to."

"Tidus!" Yuna shook her head furiously. "You can't pull her from a dance! That isn't right!"

"She told me to find you so she could meet you," Tidus started laughing out of frustration, beginning to rock back and forth on his feet. Lulu and Rikku were behind him, trying to back him up, but Yuna would not believe anyone. She found it too outrageous that Lady Celestine would actually be interested in meeting her. Tidus briefly considered getting Auron to talk to Yuna because out of everyone, he was sure Yuna would believe Auron. "I'm sure she won't care, Yuna. I promise!"

"You promise you aren't playing a joke on me? Because it would be really mean if you were!"

"I promise, Yuna, this isn't a joke. I'll go get her, okay? And it will be totally okay."

Yuna didn't protest, so Tidus gave a nod to Lulu and Rikku and went off in search of Celestine. He had seen her dancing earlier near the stairs to the Cloister of Trials, so he pushed his way up there, people stepping on his feet the whole way. He received dirty looks and dancing couples looked down upon him, but ignored him once he walked away. Grumbling under his breath, Tidus spun around in circles, trying to find Celestine, but it was nearly impossible.

He decided to give up and look later, so Tidus pushed some people out of the way who refused to acknowledge his 'excuse me.' The man he had pushed rebounded quickly, breaking from his dancing partner and stepping up to Tidus. The man had quite a few inches on the younger boy and Tidus chuckled softly, trying to find a way out of the way. Before Tidus could move, the man had put his hands on Tidus's chest and pushed him backwards, sending him directly into someone whose muffled scream pierced his eardrum.

Standing up quickly and noticing that a circle had formed around him, Tidus looked to see who he had run into and noticed that it was Celestine. He swore to himself, knowing that knocking her over was the kind of behavior that might get Yuna in trouble. Offering his hand to her, Celestine took it and wiped her dress off, laughing genuinely. The man she had been dancing with seemed offended, but Celestine assured the people staring that she was okay and they all returned to their business, giving Tidus deadly looks.

"I'm sorry -" Tidus started, picking up an earring that had fallen on the floor. He handed the shining diamond back to Celestine as she put it back in her earlobe. She brushed some stray hairs from her face; the fall had caused most of her braid to fall out. "I didn't mean to - that guy - he pushed me!"

"It is quite okay, Tidus," Celestine said, unable to control her laughter. She was red in the face, obviously embarrassed at her fall, but not quite as red as Tidus. He was shaking, so glad that she chose to laugh it off instead of punishing him with beheading or something severe. Celestine could see the nervousness in Tidus's face as he looked around for any Maesters that might have seen the brawl. "Are you all right, though?"

"I'm okay," Tidus breathed. "Um - I was looking for you anyway - I didn't mean to - oh, God, I am so, so sorry!"

"You were looking for me? Is everything okay? Is someone hurt?"

"No! I mean - Yuna -"

Celestine's eyes flashed with realization and even though she hadn't finished her dance, she turned to her partner and placed a gentle hand upon his chest, leaning into his ear and whispering something. Her face looked apologetic, but the man simply bowed and kissed her cheek softly before leaving her with Tidus. Tidus waited patiently for her to follow him and was surprised when she took hold of his wrist, not wanting to get separated in the mass of sweaty people.

"I have another question for you!" Tidus shouted over his shoulder at her.

She nodded.

Tidus waited until they broke free of the dancers and he could lower his voice slightly. "Aren't you like -" He was flustered, not sure how to put his question into words. "Aren't you embarrassed to be seen dancing with me?"

Celestine looked at him with wide, clueless eyes. "Why should I be? You have not done anything wrong, have you?"

"It's just…" He pursed his lips and thought hard as Celestine appeared at his side. They walked close together, trying to hear each other without having to yell. Tidus began to lead her to the other side of the temple, towards Yuna and the remaining guardians Celestine had yet to meet. "All the guys you've been dancing with are fancy and I'm - I'm a blitzball player."

"But a good one!" Celestine looked up at him and Tidus cocked an eyebrow. "It is just dancing, Tidus. I may dance with whoever I like. If you are in this temple, then you are one of my guests, and if I want to dance and been seen with you, then I shall. I am not worried about anything, so you should not be either, okay?"

Tidus nodded and smiled weakly, motioning with his free elbow towards Yuna, Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku, and Lulu. The two female guardians that Celestine had already met stepped back a few feet so everyone else had time to speak with Celestine. Yuna seemed shocked that Tidus had actually managed to coerce her over after seeing the way he had approached her. Even Wakka had to admit that Tidus had a solid hit on Celestine and she hit the ground pretty hard.

Celestine let go of Tidus's wrist and walked up to Yuna, immediately performing the prayer. Yuna did the same, bowing lower than she usually did when performing it to anyone random she met during her travels on the road. Tidus stood back with his arms crossed, smirking to himself, knowing that he had definitely succeeded in impressing Yuna. "Lady Yuna," Celestine seemed a little starstruck herself. "It is such an honor. I have met several of your guardians tonight and I was so looking forward to meeting you once I found out who it was they were guarding."

"No, Lady Celestine," Yuna could feel her heart racing, pounding against her chest. Celestine looked so friendly, which calmed Yuna down only a little. "It is truly an honor to meet you finally. I have waited so long for this opportunity."

"I am so glad that you and your guardians could make it tonight," Celestine looked over the two new guardians. "I was so excited to learn of Sir Auron's presence and Tidus even told me about his father!"

"Having Sir Auron as my guardian is a blessing," Yuna said, exasperated. "We would not be in such great shape if he had not decided to come with us. And we certainly wouldn't be here in Bevelle, either, for it was Sir Auron who received Maester Kinoc's invitation!"

"Father told me of his old friendship with Sir Auron," nodded Celestine, already taking a liking to the young summoner. She was so full of energy and gratitude. "I am glad to see you are doing so well on your pilgrimage so far, Lady Yuna. But please, who are your other guardians? I have not met the last two!"

Yuna blushed again, stammering. She turned to face Wakka first, who had been staring at Celestine the entire time. When Wakka noticed that Celestine caught him staring, he looked down at his feet, never wanting to look up at her again, in fear she would catch him a second time. "This is Wakka," Yuna introduced the two and Celestine shook his hand.

"Tidus told me earlier of blitzball and mentioned how talented you were," Celestine complimented him with a simple bow of her head. Wakka seemed to melt as he giggled like a schoolgirl and turned away, rubbing the back of his neck, which had become redder since Celestine spoke to him. Even though his back was turned, Celestine still spoke to him, and Wakka spun on his heels instantly, not wanting to be disrespectful. "Your team did amazing during the tournament this year. It was so great to see Besaid do so well this year!"

"Thank you, Lady Celestine," Wakka tried to compose himself. Tidus and Lulu locked eyes, laughing quietly at Wakka. "We trained so hard this year - it was mostly Tidus, though."

"Blitzball games are not won by one person, Wakka," Celestine replied, causing Wakka to become a mess again. He had never dreamed of meeting Celestine in person. On a more serious note, Celestine's smile vanished instantly and Wakka was slightly scared of what she was about to say. "I heard about Luzzu - it is such a shame. I was very sorry to hear it. You know of him and Gatta, do you not? You are from Besaid, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, Luzzu - he, uh - he meant well," Wakka sighed, thinking of his brother and what Luzzu's last words to him were. "I was sad to hear about Luzzu, too…"

"I hate to bear such bad news during such a happy time," Celestine apologized quickly, not wanting to sadden Wakka anymore. "But I feel that Luzzu deserves to be remembered at all times, happy or not."

Everyone nodded and for a moment, they all thought of Luzzu and no one else. When Celestine looked at Yuna again, the summoner turned to her final guardian and introduced him as Kimahri. He did not speak or perform the prayer, which did not insult Celestine at all, but she performed it for him. "He doesn't speak much," Yuna explained, not wanting Celestine to think badly of the silent Ronso. "Though he takes good care of me and that's all that matters in the end."

"I agree," Celestine smiled politely at Kimahri, her voice chipper and happy yet again. "Sometimes it is truly a shame when some people talk too much. Quite a few of those people in the temple tonight." Celestine raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes, looking over her shoulder at Kinoc specifically, who was wandering around and looking for someone to strike up a conversation with.

"Lady Celestine, have you found an ideal husband yet?" Yuna suddenly said, almost regretting the fact she asked. "

Celestine shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. "I cannot be gossiping about that!" She joked, chuckling warmly. "You will all find out tonight when I announce it to all of Bevelle." Then, adding rather quickly, "What a joy that will be, hm?"

"I can't wait to meet him!" Rikku bounced up and down, excited for midnight. The anticipation was killing her and she had already put money down on a man, passing the time by gambling with Lulu. Rikku was sure that her doe eyed Luca man was sure to be the one, while Lulu had her sights set on a thirty something man from Besaid, with whom Celestine had danced with three times that night. However, both women did not mention their little game to Celestine and kept their mouths shut. "Did you pick one yet?"

It was Celestine's turn to blush and questions were thrown at her about the possible suitors. "I have an idea," she admitted to them all. "But there is still plenty of time for my mind to change. Perhaps you all could accompany me and my future husband to the cafe tonight after the announcement?"

"What about Sir Auron?" Yuna asked and Celestine quickly looked for him, finding Auron in the same spot he had been when she previously spoke to him. He seemed pensive, or was that just how he usually was?

"Of course, he can join us," answered Celestine, and then she leaned in and lowered her voice. "I cannot possibly leave him with Father - you can tell how much Sir Auron dislikes him. But, I do wonder... Does he always like to be left alone?"

Yuna covered her mouth and Celestine heard her mouse-like squeak of a giggle. "We just let Sir Auron do this own thing. He'll come to the rescue if anything bad happens."

"Besides," Tidus smirked. "He's too old to be hanging out with us, anyway."

The group of new friends all shared a laugh and it was then that the guardians and Yuna started to become a little more comfortable around Celestine. Once talking to her, they realized that she was a normal human being, a normal girl, and not a Maester or anything they had to watch themselves around. It was fair game around Celestine and Tidus cracked jokes about knocking her over and she laughed, teasing him back.

In the midst of their conversation, a warrior monk approached Celestine, touching her shoulder gently and putting his lips to her ear. "Half and hour left, my Lady."

"Thank you," she replied, immediately turning back to her acquaintances with the same bright smile. Knowing that the music would stop soon, she looked at Tidus and he seemed to know what was coming, but wanted her to ask. "Surely you have not forgotten the other half of your promise?"

"I wanted to hear you say it in front of everyone," Tidus grinned and stuck his nose in the air, crossing his arms. Celestine laughed and shook her head, holding her hand out for Tidus to take.

"Please, come join us!"

It took a moment for Yuna to register that Celestine was talking to them and offering them to dance with her. The guardians looked around awkwardly, not knowing who to dance with and not wanting to ask anyone in fear of rejection. Tidus seemed the only one to have a partner, so everyone stayed put, not answering Celestine's question.

"Oh, I would hate to see you waste the last few songs," Celestine sighed, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting. Not able to refuse Lady Celestine's gracious offer and knowing Kimahri was not going to dance, Wakka stretched and crackled his knuckles, twisting from side to side and cracking his back. Slicking back some loose hair, he checked his breath before awkwardly holding his hand out to Lulu.

Flushing a deep red, Lulu gave him a stern look. "You heard the Lady, Lu," Wakka tried to wriggle his eyebrows, but Rikku laughed in his face and ran into the crowd of people, looking for someone who would dance with her. "Can't waste the last few songs, ya? How many more of these things do ya plan on coming to, anyway?"

Lulu reluctantly agreed, only when Celestine started begging her to dance with Wakka. Yuna had followed Rikku's plan and it did not take long for someone to ask Yuna for a dance. Rikku had found a dancer just as energetic as she, for they moved around quickly together and he spun her around several times. Yuna opted for a more formal parter, as she still beamed with excitement, but was not quite up to Rikku's dancing pace.

"You do not think Sir Auron would dance, do you?" Celestine said thoughtfully. She was looking at him, trying to think of ways she could get him to dance. If there was no getting Kimahri on the dance floor, however, getting Auron dancing would prove to be just as difficult. She looked up at Tidus, who had taken control of the dance and he wasn't quite sure if she was serious or not, looking back down at her with a half smile. "I take it Sir Auron is not a dancer."

"Auron isn't much of anything," Tidus snorted. "I don't think he allows himself to have fun."

"Well, I suppose not everyone can have as much fun as Rikku," countered Celestine, nodding towards the boisterous girl to the right of them. She had not yet run out of energy, but was having more fun than anyone else, it seemed. She sighed and scrunched her nose. "Men can be so difficult."

"Hey!" Tidus blew a raspberry and rolled his eyes. "You can't base your opinion of men in Auron. Come on, now."

Celestine continued to tease him, feeling laughter build up in her core. "Hm, I hardly see any differences between you two. You remind me so much of Sir Auron."

"I'm not even slightly better looking?"

She pretended to think hard about it, staring at Tidus and contorting her face. "It truly is a difficult choice to decide between the two of you," she joked. Making a sarcastic-apologetic face, she sighed, "My apologies, but maybe next time -"

"Not funny!" Tidus widened his eyes, pretending to be offended. Shrugging and shaking his head, he scolded himself. "Guess I'll have to start working out if I wanna be half as good looking as Auron."

"A little more muscle on the arms, perhaps?" suggested Celestine, squeezing his bicep. He flexed and Celestine seemed unimpressed as she looked back up at him. "I would hate for you to just be blown away by a gust of wind while traveling."

"All my muscle's in the legs, my Lady -" he emphasized 'my Lady,' which made Celestine chuckle. She certainly did enjoy Tidus's company. "Blitzball really does a number for your lower strength."

Celestine glanced down at his legs and looked them over, trying to keep up her dancing at the same time. "I would ask to see Sir Auron's to compare, but I doubt that he would want to show off and embarrass you."

"Harsh! Who knew that Lady Celestine could be so mean?"

"Only to someone who deserves it, Tidus."

"Man - and Wakka here was telling me earlier that you were the kindest person in all of Spira! I'll have to confront him about that. Obvious lies!"

There was a moment's silence as Tidus watched Yuna dance with another new partner, trying to convince her Ronso guardian to dance with her. He did not budge, but seemed to feel bad about not dancing with Yuna. Celestine caught Lulu's eye and grinned at the older woman who was clearly irritated by Wakka's lack of grace on the dance floor. As the song slowed down, Celestine knew that it was almost over and in a few moments, Celestine would have to choose a man from the crowd and announce their sudden engagement. Nervous as she was, she was rather excited to find her handsome priest and show him off to Bevelle.

"Tidus?"

"Yeah?" His attention turned to Celestine again, but her eyes will still searching the crowd, lingering on some people for longer than others.

"Thank you for dancing with me tonight," she told him, her tone completely serious. All sense of joking had disappeared. "It was such a relief to get away from the other men here. Some can be such pigs, you know that? Representatives of Yevon should be no such thing."

"It's no problem! Uh - Lady Celestine," he felt awkward addressing her as such, for she was so young, nearly his age. She smiled tiredly at him, for the first time of the night, showing signs of exhaustion. She had been dancing nonstop for hours and Tidus slowed. "You wanna stop dancing? Catch your breath before you pick a lover?"

"A lover," Celestine repeated with a scoff. "Is that going to be the term for it now? I must decide my lover?"

"Sounds a lot better than a 'suitor.' That's what Auron told me you were supposed to find tonight."

"Is it too elegant a word for you, Tidus? I have a strong feeling that Sir Jecht would have said the same thing."

"Yeah, maybe."

The song slowed down drastically and Tidus knew to bow without Celestine having to tell him. She curtsied, and Lulu caught sight of her, following her lead. Wakka had a twisted smile on his face, knowing Lulu was completely out of her element. To be fair, they all were, but Celestine liked them all, regardless. They were kind people who offered Celestine relief during a stressful few hours and she appreciated the small talk and dances they had given her that night.

Another song did not play and Celestine knew that the ball was coming to a close soon. While she still had some time, she knew who she was going to pick. It was obvious, but she had to find him quickly before Kinoc and the other Maesters joined her for the announcement. Before leaving Tidus, however, she curtsied one last time.

"I am glad to have met you tonight, Tidus, and I will be sad to see you go whenever you choose to leave." She flashed him a small smile. "My offer for tonight still stands for all of you - please let them know. I do not want them to think I forgot about our plans."

"Yeah, it was good to meet you, too," Tidus replied. "I kinda like Bevelle. It'll be sad leaving."

"You will come back and visit, right? I shall have invitations written out for you all for the wedding. It should only be a month or two until the ceremony."

Tidus shrugged and wanted to tell her that he would come back definitely, but he knew that he and his friends had other obligations. "If it isn't any trouble for Yuna, I'll try to convince her to come back. Hopefully she won't mind taking a break from the pilgrimage. It's Auron that I'll have to try real hard to convince."

"Somehow, I doubt he would want to travel all the way back to sit through my wedding," she chuckled and a warrior monk tapped her shoulder, indicating her of the time. Nodding to him, she started to back away from Tidus slowly, holding her dress. "I have to go now! Tell everyone that my - lover - and I shall be waiting for them outside the doors after everything has died down!"

Tidus laughed at her use of the word 'lover' and then gave her a thumbs-up, running back to Yuna and her guardians.


End file.
